memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Tarsus IV
}} Tarsus IV, or Tarsis IV, was the fourth planet in orbit of the Tarsus star system, at coordinates 3.89N 3.11E, located somewhere in the space of the galaxy's Alpha or Beta Quadrants. It was a class M planet. History and specifics In the 23rd century, Tarsus IV had become home to a Federation agricultural colony. The colony was founded by Earth-Romulan War veterans seeking a more peaceful life in the late 22nd century. The world became part of the United Federation of Planets after its government, a technocracy, was formed. ( , ) By the 2240s decade, Tarsus IV was home to 8,000 inhabitants. A significant part of the population was comprised of colonists that had been evacuated from Epsilon Sorona II following a disaster on that world. Most of the colonists lived in or near the capital of New Anchorage, however there were other settlements on the planet. These settlements included a small coastal village which featured a beach resort that was popular with residents and visitors. ( ) In the year 2246, a mutagenic virus struck the crop plants being grown on the planet's surface and a famine ensued. Only having food supplies for half the colony's inhabitants, Governor Kodos had the other half put to death, in what became known as the Tarsus IV Massacre. ( ; ; ) Upon the arrival of the , chief medical officer Sarah Poole-April was quickly able to isolate and cure the fungal infection. Following the massacre, Starfleet offered to evacuate any surviors who wanted to leave, but the vast majority of colonists elected to remain on Tarsus IV and rebuild the colony. Having managed to survive, Kodos assumed the identity of his aide Ian Galloway and slipped away on a transport. ( ) By reference stardate 2/2306.01, the world had a population of 2.23 billion individuals of various races and cultures, and the government was a full-status colonial member of the Federation. ( ) The planet had been long abandoned by 2373, though the Symmetrists had a hidden base there, from which they manufactured their virogen plague. ( ) In the alternate reality formed by the Narada s temporal incursion, the colony was attacked in 2246. This information was utilized in the fictional biography of "John Harrison", where he survived but his parents had not. (Star Trek App) Appendices Connections Background According to a computer image (seen here) created for the , Hoshi Sato and Takashi Kimura married lived on Tarsus IV, where they had a family, until they were executed in the Tarsus IV Massacre. However, an alternative image not mentioning their deaths was used instead (seen here), rendering these events as only a possible fate for the characters. Appearances and references * * * * * }} * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * * (likely an error) * * * * * * * * * * }} * mirror universe * * other universes * * External link * category:planets category:alpha and Beta Quadrant planets category:federation worlds category:federation colonies category:fourth planets